Flames not ignited
by NightRainStorm
Summary: A collection of crack pairings!


Flames not ignited: Crack Romances

Hi! NightRainStorm is…..back I guess. Well anyway, I'm going to start a collection of crack romances! It was too much fun to pass up. I'm going to start with a couple that I think would be…interesting. It's TigerxSpotted!

Disclaimer – I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Trust Me - TigerxSpotted

"Tigerclaw. Pssst! Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf whispered. Tigerclaw grunted in his sleep and turned his head away form her. She reached a paw into the warrior's den and cuffed the huge tabby on the side of his head.

"Wha-" he started. Spottedleaf slapped her tail over his mouth, warning him to be quiet. Tigerclaw flicked his ears and spat Spottedleaf's tail out of his mouth. He stood up wordlessly and stepped over the sleeping ThunderClan warriors, following the tortoiseshell medicine cat out of the warrior den.

"Come with me." Spottedleaf whispered. She turned and trotted briskly out of the camp. Tigerclaw shook his massive head to clear the sleep from his brain, and then followed Spottedleaf out of camp.

The two cats soundlessly climbed the ravine, then began make their way through the trees, still at their brisk pace. Spottedleaf didn't stop until they were half way to Fourtrees.

"I have to talk to you." She murmured. Her amber eyes glowed in the moonlight. Tigerclaw yawned and sat down, tucking his paws under his chest.

"What is there to talk about?" he asked coldly. Spottedleaf ignored the scathing remark.

"The new apprentice." she mewed, tail flicking back and forth.

Tigerclaw blinked. "The kittypet? What do you want to know?"

"Well…um…what do you think of him?" the medicine cat stuttered. Her tail began to flick faster, until it was almost lashing back and forth across the forest floor.

Tigerclaw narrowed his golden amber eyes. "I don't like him. He's shaping up a little though."

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to say something else, but the large tabby warrior cut her off. "Now tell me your real question." he growled, standing up.

The medicine cat took a step back, and stared down at her white paws.

Tigerclaw walked over to her and pressed against her dappled pelt. He leaned down and whispered. "You can trust your once-best friend, can't you? You always used to trust me."

Spottedleaf turned to look at Tigerclaw. The unnaturally sad tone in his voice had surprised her. Suddenly, she was looking into the eyes of her best friend, a little tabby apprentice named Tigerpaw. She blinked, and the image was gone. She was back to looking back into the amber eyes of a huge warrior who had broken her heart named Tigerclaw.

"Come back to me, Spottedleaf." he whispered. Spottedleaf blinked rapidly, words caught in her throat. Tigerclaw's nose touched the tip of her ear. "No one has to know. I'll be your best friend again. Maybe more…" His tongue rasped behind her ear.

Spottedleaf took a deep, shuddering breath. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Tigerclaw." she meowed.

"Yes?" he murmured between licks.

"I'm in love with Firepaw."

Tigerclaw stopped grooming her. "What?" he said quietly.

A sudden jolt of fear made Spottedleaf's fur bristle. She stepped away from Tigerclaw so she was facing him. "I-I'm in love with Firepaw." she mewed.

"The kittypet?" his voice was strangely calm. Spottedleaf gulped.

"Yes." she whispered, whiskers quivering.

"You're in love with a kittypet. A kittypet." Tigerclaw's eyes suddenly lit up like amber flames. "What? You're kidding me."

"No." Spottedleaf whispered. "I'm not."

"I can't believe this! You-you…" Tigerclaw shook his head in anger and sprinted into the forest.

"Tigerclaw! Wait!" Spottedleaf yowled. She raced after him. "Wait!" she screeched. To her surprise, Tigerclaw stopped abruptly and turned to face her, eyes like stones.

"I-I…I loved you!" the tortoiseshell medicine cat said, trying to catch her breath. Her characteristic calmness had evaporated.

Tigerclaw blinked. "I don't care." he whispered. His eyes told a different story.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath to retain her composure. "Yes you do." she murmured.

"No. I don't." he snarled, hackles rising. "We aren't friends. You are the medicine cat, and I am the warrior. We. Don't. Mix. Now leave me alone."

Spottedleaf watched in silence as her once best friend turned crush turned enemy turned friend turned possible mate turned enemy again was swallowed up by the dark ferns.

Gee. Didn't expect it to turn out like that. Oh well. Tell me if you like it :)! Requests welcome, but no slash or femslash please

- NightRainStorm


End file.
